Random Off Canon Stuff
by peony-smilebomb-amethyst
Summary: Various off canon pairings i thought of in summer school , no wonder i had to go in the first place ... Enjoy!KB pairings HS pairing... better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Peony here with a new story…. Actually it's a bunch of one- shots pileup into one fanfic! Enjoy!

_Inspiration:_ _Taio Cruz's 'Telling The World'_

Fanfic #1: A Time To Heal

Years. Years were what he spent wooing her, showing her that he truly cared for her with compliments and declarations of love. Yet it took mere minutes for her to shatter his heart into tiny bits. After five years with the Reikai Tantei it was time for Yukina to return to her village. Kazuma Kuwabara sat on the front steps of Genkai's temple with his arms folded and watched the love of his life slip through his fingers.

Yukina left him with a single hiruiseki stone, as she did with everyone else. After years of searching for her brother she had finally given up her search, seeing that it was becoming pointless. She placed the gem in Kazuma's hands and continued her ascent on Puu, with Botan and Yusuke as guides. He stared in the sky and his eyes watered as they flew out of sight.

* * *

><p>Kazuma Kuwabara sighed as he left school, one year left of this and then off to the world of work. It had been two years since Yukina left, and he had yet to move forward from that part of his life. After all he loved her, and had imagined settling down with her several times.<p>

Now all that was a lost cause, his chances went from slim to non existent when she left for the Koorime's floating icicle. He stalked down the bustling streets of Sarayasaki City, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being followed.

"Kuwabara-kun?" a very familiar, melodious voice said from behind him.

He looked around to see Botan and Kurama, Botan being the one that spoke.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys. What's up?" he asked, his face now absent of its usual foolish grin.

"Two years to be exact, and we're fine. How have you been?" Kurama asked.

"You look… different, Kuwabara." Botan said.

She was right, he did look different. His usual pompadour was replaced by a simple crew cut, he was sporting signs of a beard and his eyes had lost their long forgotten luster. This was not the Kuwabara that she had grown to love, not one bit.

"Kazuma, Botan and I are going to dinner and a movie later along with Yusuke and Keiko, would you like to accompany us?" Kurama asked.

"Okay, what time?" he asked, dully.

"About nine at the restaurant next to the theatre." Botan said.

* * *

><p>The evening went well, Kurama and Botan talked about their adventures. They still worked together, along with Hiei, and went on frequent missions.<p>

"So you guys are officially a thing then?" Kazuma asked, looking apathetically at the pair.

"Me and Kurama? No! That would be a bit improbable as Kurama is mated to Hiei." Botan chirped.

"She's still single. Completely unattached to anyone in any way." Kurama said, with a tiny smile.

He then looked at his watch.

"Oh, look at the time! Mother is expecting a visit from me so I guess you're going to have to see the movie without me!" he said before he got up and left.

"But, Kur- - - ama" Botan said.

She sighed loudly, then looked over at Kazuma with a sheepish smile.

"You don't wanna do this, do you?" he asked, lowly.

"No,no,no! It's not that! I mean, I'd really like to spend some time with you, I just didn't expect it to be just the two of us." She said

"But it isn't just the two of us, Yusuke and Keiko should be here any minute, right?" he asked.

"About that… Keiko's got the flu and Yusuke has to stay home with her." She said.

He chuckled lowly, realizing his friends' devious plot. He shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Kuwabara, you're scaring me." Botan said.

"Oh, sorry." He murmured lowly.

"Well, at least Kurama left his wallet. I think that means he's gonna foot the bill." He said again, taking up Kurama's wallet.

"Do you even want to go to the movies?" she asked.

"Not really, why?" he asked, finishing his meal.

"Because I know this great spot on the other side of town with the best view of the city." She said with an idyllic smile.

"Okay, let's go there." He replied.

They left the restaurant and walked down the street.

"Wait a minute… shouldn't we be looking for a taxi?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a faster way of getting across town." She said with a giggle, pulling him into an alley.

She summoned her oar, boarding it sidesaddle. She stretched a hand out to him and pulled him onto the oar, zooming through the sky in an instant. They were flying around for a while, until Botan stopped and just floated in midair.

"So I'm guessing the spot's down there?" Kazuma said, looking down briefly.

"No, this _is_ the spot, silly." She smiled.

He looked around, and took in the sight of the city below. She was right, the view was spectacular. Everything seemed so small from so far up. He looked up at the moon beaming down, illuminating them both with its pearlescent light. That was when he looked at her, drank in her flawless skin, saw the way her eyes lit up as she stared at him. He suddenly lost his balance and held on to her waist.

She laughed and held on to his arm.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea for us to stay up here any longer." She said, lowering the oar into the park.

They sat on a bench and looked at the stars, talking and laughing.

"Botan." he said, inching closer towards her.

"Yes, Kazuma?" she replied

"I'm glad I said yes." He said.

"I'm glad too." She said.

"But I'm gonna kill Urameshi." He laughed.

_So what do you guys think? Good for a starting one shot? Have any other off canon pairings in mind? I'm taking requests. Please review._


	2. Staredown

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… only this storyline

Fanfic# 2: Stare Down

The smell of cigarette smoke permeated the air, reaching as high as the tree I was resting in. I looked down to see her, the buffoon's sister, staring up at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, jumping off my favorite branch.

The woman just stared at me, a blank stare; her cigarette perched perfectly between two fingers.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

She blew smoke in my face and smirked. I growled under my breath as I glared at her, she tossed the cigarette and lit a new one.

"Woman, I suggest you tell me what you came her for, now." I said, growing impatient.

"Hn." She huffed, removing the cigarette for her lips and tapping the ashes off.

I stared at her staring at me, my eyebrow raised in a quizzical manner and my teeth clenched. She looked at me with that same blank, apathetic disposition as she did before.

"Hiei, is it?" she asked finally.

"What do you want?" I gritted, my fuse running short.

She smirked again, staring at me as if daring me to say something.

"How ya doin'?" she asked, monotonously.

"Do you really want to know at this point?" I inquired, feeling like a bomb about to explode.

She smirked again, damn woman, and simply said:

"Nope, not really."

I could feel my eye twitch and shut them in an attempt to control myself. Certainly it wouldn't look good for me to kill a human while I'm on probation.

"For the final time, Shizuru, what do you want?" I asked, calmly.

"Wow, you actually said my name." she sarcastically replied, staring me down.

"I just wanted to know: is it true that big things come in small packages, you know what I mean right?" she asked, nonchalant.

My face suddenly felt hot.

"I will not dignify that question with a response!" I said.

"Just curious." She said, turning to leave.

I doubt anyone will ever fully understand the mind of that woman.


End file.
